


Ilusiones

by elendoy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Thor 2 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elendoy/pseuds/elendoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noticia llegó a sus oídos y en contra de todo lo que creía, Loki no puede evitar sentir una enorme tristeza... Las ilusiones son parte de su mundo, ahora las ilusiones también son parte de su duelo. (THOR 2 - SPOILERS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ilusiones

Tras el funeral de Frigga y el resto de caídos en la batalla contra los elfos oscuros, todo Asgard lloraba las pérdidas. Cada alma en ese mundo lloraba, todas menos una. Era tal vez la bendición de la ignorancia o la maldición del encierro. En la sala de guardia del castillo, el capitán solicitó voluntarios para informarle de lo sucedido a uno de los prisioneros de la cárcel que no escapó durante el ataque.

Movido por fuerzas que no podía explicar, el guarda real Sarog aceptó la tarea. Nadie más quería acercarse al traidor, pero a esas alturas al guarda ya no le importaba.

En silencio caminó frente a celdas vacías y ocupadas, hasta que se detuvo frente a la única que tenía muebles y decoraciones. El prisionero estaba en pie, guardando silencio y viéndolo fijamente. Sarog tomó aire y le anunció a Loki de Jotunheim, hijo de Laufey.

***

Luego de haberle indicado al elfo oscuro que tomara las escaleras de la izquierda, Loki se divirtió observando el caos desatado fuera de su celda. Siempre le divertía ver a los asgardianos correr como locos, y aún más le divertía verlos morir. Los días cuando Loki se contaba como un aliado de Asgard habían pasado hacía mucho tiempo cuando “El Padre de Padres” le había revelado que él no era su verdadero padre.

La herida, la traición que sintió Loki cuando Odin hizo su confesión había congelado su corazón, si es que a un gigante de hielo le puede suceder algo así. En su interior ya no había nada más que odio para el dios tuerto y amargura para su hermanastro Thor. Tal vez había también algo de deseo de venganza para con ciertos insectos de Midgard. De cualquier forma, el dios de las mentiras disfrutaba ver a Asgard sufrir. Media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se sentaba en una de las cómodas sillas que le había proporcionado su “madre” Frigga. No sabía realmente qué era lo que atacaba al castillo, pero por los dioses que deseaba haber podido unírsele a esa fuerza que estaba, por lo que él podía ver, derrotando a los “poderosos” asgardianos.

Eventualmente, hubo calma.

Loki era de los pocos que quedaban en los calabozos. Muchos “compañeros” de penurias habían escapado, y los guardas que solían vigilarlos habían acudido en ayuda de sus compañeros en los pisos superiores. Ya sin nada que lo entretuviera, Loki decidió seguir el consejo de su madre y leer para pasar el tiempo. Estaba aburrido. Y aún le esperaban milenios en ese encierro.

El tiempo transcurrió lento, incluso más lento de lo que él hubiera creído posible. Ya era de noche en Asgard.

Luego oyó las puertas de la prisión. Alguien se acercaba. Loki se puso en pie, esperaba ver por fin a su hermano recriminándole o preguntándole si tenía algo que ver con el ataque. El dios ya empezaba a preparar comentarios mordaces, medias verdades y mentiras propias de él, cuando notó que el visitante no era Thor. Un asgardiano alto, vestido con la armadura dorada de la guardia del castillo estaba frente a él. Le parecía conocido, tal vez habían sido compañeros de instrucción o habían peleado juntos en alguna batalla… Sin embargo, poco le importaba su vida pasada. O eso creía.

El guarda le anunció que Frigga había caído en la batalla a manos de Malekith el elfo oscuro.

Contra todo lo que había creído o se había dicho, Loki sintió como una vez más su corazón se rompía. La diferencia es que esta vez no era traición; era puro dolor, traición, angustia y desesperación lo que sentía en su interior. El dios de las mentiras podía mentirle a cualquiera, su padre, su madre, su hermano, todo Asgard o a Midgard; pero había alguien a quien no le podía mentir: a sí mismo. Los sentimientos estaban allí, las horas vividas, los recuerdos. Contra toda lógica y razón: en el fondo aún amaba a su madre.

Loki asintió al guarda para darle a entender que había recibido el mensaje. Y mientras el guarda se retiraba, el prisionero se dio la vuelta.

Lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas… Sin poder contenerse ya, un gemido salió de su boca. Apretó los puños y algo de su poder escapó de su control. La mesa, una silla y la banqueta, decoración cuidadosamente provista por su madre voló a través de la blanca celda. Golpearon las paredes y se quebraron; las astillas y fragmentos de madera volaban por el aire del reducido espacio.

_¿Por qué no había estado junto a ella?_  
 _¿Por qué no había estado a su lado para salvarla?_  
 _¿Por qué Thor y Odín, poderosísimos guerreros de Asgard, no habían protegido la única cosa sagrada y preciosa del reino?_

El odio por su hermano y su padre seguía allí, pero ahora también tenía el dolor de haber perdido al único ser que realmente había amado.

Loki miró a su alrededor y en un arrebato más propio de Thor que de él, procedió a destruir sistemáticamente cada uno de los muebles en la celda. Cada uno de esos muebles le recordaban a ella inequívocamente, tal vez si estos cesaban de existir su dolor haría lo mismo. Mientras sus poderes destrozaban las finas maderas, rememoraba la última vez que la había visto. Como por un instante había querido abrazarla, aún sabiendo que su madre no era más que una ilusión creada por ella misma. Incluso había tratado de tomarle las manos en un gesto de toda la vida, aunque sólo topó con la magia de Frigga. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, ni él con toda su magia podía regresar el tiempo.

Destruir todo el contenido de su celda no hacía nada por calmar ese dolor y la añoranza de un abrazo de su madre que ya nunca llegaría.

El dios de las mentiras y los engaños rompió las telas, los cojines, su propia ropa, rasgó los libros y tiró las páginas; ahora usando sus manos y no la magia que fluía en su interior para adormecer un sentimiento que creía perdido hacía años. Su esfuerzo era en vano.

De su pulcro aspecto ya poco quedaba, la rabia y la tristeza lo habían tomado y ya nada le importaba. Sus botas habían sucumbido ante la ira, sus cabellos flotaban desordenados más en su cara, su túnica ya no estaba más. Ahora sí parecía un verdadero prisionero, vestido en harapos que contrastaban con la imagen que lo caracterizaba a él.

En otro arrebato ensució las paredes.

Las astillas y otros fragmentos rotos habían lacerado sus pies descalzos, y manchas de sangre plagaban el blanco suelo de su celda.

Finalmente, ya sin nada más que destruir y con su energía mermada, Loki sólo se dejó caer contra la pared más cercana y lloró como no hacía desde niño. Sus lágrimas no se podían ni comparar con las que había derramado cuando enfrentó a Odín en la sala de tesoros. Esta vez no eran unas pasajeras lágrimas de traición, había perdido a su madre por siempre y un río bajaba por sus mejillas.

 

***

No podría haber dicho cuanto tiempo estuvo así, llorando en silencio por su madre, pero en algún momento las lágrimas dejaron de brotar. La rabia lo seguía consumiendo, pero ya no tenía necesidad de llorar. En eso recordó que en cualquier momento podía acercarse alguien a ver el estado del único prisionero. Loki nunca había sido alguien que mostrara sus sentimientos en público, fiel a su papel de dios de las mentiras y engaños. Así que, usando la magia que había aprendido de Frigga, creó ilusiones de sí mismo y de la celda en su estado previo a la noticia. Mientras lo hacía, tampoco podía evitar recordar las horas que había invertido con su madre en la juventud, aprendiendo los secretos de las ilusiones mientras Thor aprendía a blandir todo tipo de armas con Odin. El dolor seguía allí sin duda, pero al menos ahora ya no sentía que se ahogaba de la pena cuando pensaba en ella.

Tal vez su magia hacía parecer que todo estaba bien, aún cuando sólo era una ilusión. En la realidad, un afligido Loki estaba tirado en la habitación, descalzo, despeinado y sucio.

 

***

Loki de Jotunheim, hijo de Laufey, traidor de Asgard, enemigo de los Vengadores y dios de las mentiras estaba en duelo.  
Ahora quería venganza por la muerte de Frigga, su madre en todo menos sangre.

 

***

De repente, Loki oyó pasos y estaba seguro de quién era el dueño de esas pesadas botas que resonaban en la prisión...  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Thor se aproximaba.  
Tal vez la venganza y hasta la libertad estaban más cerca de lo que él creía.

**Author's Note:**

> Fue algo rápido que no pude evitar escribir al ver la nueva película de Thor.  
> Demasiados feels de Loki.
> 
> Tantos feels que ya he visto la peli dos veces XD
> 
> Dejen reviews, por favor :)


End file.
